parliament_of_r9k_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Passed Bills
Links: * Legislative Docket * Failed Bills Parliament of /r9k/ 4.0 m Anti Hormone Abuse Motion Proposed by: Occultist 666 Cult !i9fGzlpNM r9k has seen an increasing number of pro HRT threads, talking lonely robots into taking hormones and turn into traps, without telling them about the risks regarding physical and metal health. These threads and discords propagandizing HRT have turned many robots into heroes (they fucking killed themselves). It's time to stop. Threads promoting HRT are going to be illegal if this bill is passed. Votes: * Nay: 1 * Yay: 3 * Abstention: 6 * Total: 10 The Anti Pornography Dumping Act Proposed by: BigBoyWithABigToy Libertarian Party !!SUY+pDnRoQf In /r9k/, I see several threads with an obvious underlying purpose of posting out disgusting pornographic images. This behaviour is unnaceptable in our land. We have enough damaged individuals and the constant porn spamming is extremely prejudicial to these people as it affects their recovery negatively. This bill proposes a heavy act of moderation and saging on these threads as they rely mostly on that to stay a float, or asking for higher powers to redirect these threads to appropiate boards. Even though /r9k/ is a green board sic, we have enough problems as it is and the constant pornography being shown doesn't help. Votes: * Yay: 9 * Nay: 3 * Total: 12 Dismantlement of Trap Rights 2018 Edit Proposed by: Occultist 1337 Cult '''!!rEkSWzi2+mz Traps are not robots, they are nothing, they are protected by Normalfags and always force their shitty ideas onto others, this act means they will have every single right of the Robot Constitution stripped away from them, this means they cannot speak up aganist robots who criticize them or make parties, This bill will be historical if it passes '''Votes: * Yay: 2 * Nay: 0 * Total: 2 (Passed during Military Junta) Parliament of /r9k/ 3.0 Oral Hygiene Bill: Proposed by: Wanon2Dฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ !!fK/gPzHaQGM Robots are known for bad oral hygiene judged by the "Post your teeth" threads, this bill shall help alleviate those problems and help boost self confidence, I propose that all memebers of the Parliament should brush their teeth for two minutes twice a day and mouthwash both times and should at a minimum floss twice a week. Votes: * Yay: 9 * Nay: 4 * Total: 13 Proposition Ayy (or Space Elevator Act): >Proposed by John Party !tsGpSwX8mo >Build giant space elevator to move confirmed robots to a new space settlement orbiting Earth Amendment 1: The elevator will have comfy beds provided. Amendment 2: Jousting Arenas can be participated in for valor. FAQ >How do we pay for this without using up all of the neetbux The budget is taken out of Normie Taxes which will be put into effect immediately upon passing of this bill. >What are normie taxes? Normies get taxed for doing normie things. I.e, if a Chad fucks a Stacy he will recieve a letter the next morning notifying him that he has received a tax which varies on the amount depending on which base the chad got to. >Is NASA in on this Yes Votes: * Yay: 7 * Nay: 6 * Total: 13 Make Waifus Great Again Proposed by Wanon2Dฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ !!fK/gPzHaQGM 3DPD cannot be waifus, normies are integrating themselves into Parliament, as robots we HATE women with a passion, these people are coming along and toting their 3DPD whores as “pure and waifu” which is against EVERYTHING /r9k/ and the Parliament stand for, I propose, That parties dedicated to 3DPD WAIFUISM memebers are immediately pointed towards the “Normie” party or equivalent as stated by "EXCEPTIONS" The word “waifu” CANNOT BE USED to describe ANY AND ALL 3DPD WOMEN during Parliament hours. The claimed waifu and husbando list cannot be tainted by anyone claiming 3DPD. PUNISHMENTS. REPEAT OFFENDERS SHALL HAVE THEIR NAMES STRIPPED FROM PARLIAMENT AND ALL MEMEBERS OF PARLIAMENT WILL BE ENCOURAGED TO NOT RESPOND TO ANYONE CAUGHT USING THE TERM WAIFU BEING USED FOR 3DPD AND FILTERED BY ALL MEMEBERS. FILTERING REPEAT OFFENDERS ONLY. PLEASE GIVE PEOPLE A CHANCE TO ADJUST TO THE RULES. EXCEPTIONS. PARTIES CAN BE FORMED FOR 3DPD BUT THEY CANNOT CALL OR REFER THEM AS WAIFUS. Votes: * Yay: 6 * Nay: 5 * Total: 11 Anti-Normie Bill of 2015+1: Proposed by: Literally Autist Communists !9gNr6py8.6 This Bill hereby bans the usage of excessive punctuation (For example: "?!?!!??!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?") and 'Emoji faces' (For example: ";;;;))))", "XXXDDD", ":,))"). These displays of animosity promote hatred and general Fag-ness within the community. The following Emojis are accepted for use, given their 'Cute nature': * >.< * ;_; * :3 * "-_- * (^_^) * (>^^)> The use of 'Original Emojis' such as "<:^j" is equally banned, given the risk, or more possibly the certainty that they would be stolen by normies, as all good things are. However given the fact that this is a good idea if normies were not real, it is also proposed that this Emoji ("<:^j") is also left allowed by the parliament. Votes: * Yay: 14 * Nay: 5 * Total: 19 Parliament Loves Memes Bill: Proposed by: P. Anonymous 2D !!F/lyOIBqXBO All people participating in parliament when they have to say the word member(s) must instead say it as memeber(s). Votes: * Yay: 11 * Nay: 7 * Total: 18 Waifu protection bill: An anon's waifu is sacred and must not be shamed. If an anon claims a waifu no other anon may contest. If an anon is attracted to 3dpd they will be known as a kek. Votes: * Yay: 9 * Nay: 1 * Total: 10 Femanon Equalization Bill (Tits or Gtfo Law) Proposed by: Singsing Independent !!bCQjxy2DcFS As it has always been, femanons often use their sex as a point of leverage and as an attention-seeking mechanism. This naturally leads to cancerous threads, fake femanon trolling, and the shaming of male robots.I propose that we reform the current system as follows: * All posters claiming or alleging to be femanons must post proof in the form of tits. These tits must be timestamped with the current date, and a time within a range of 30 minutes prior to the post. Failure to post tits will lead to the alleged femanon being ignored and ostracized by other thread participants. * All white knights, especially those opposing or impeding the fulfillment of this bill, ought to be publicly shamed and derided. * If tits are presented, the femanon retains the right to identify herself as such for the remainder of the thread. This does not apply across multiple threads or discussions, and a unique and original picture must be presented for each instance of femanon identity claiming. Votes: * Yay: 10 * Nay: 1 * Total: 11 Make /r9k/ great again act: Proposed by Wolf 2D !j5uMfBYY8w Build a wall around /r9k/ to keep out the normie scourge. The wall will be 15 m high complete with a 3 m deep moat at the bottom. Reddit will pay for this wall. Too long have they used our lands and shitposted on our boards without proper taxation. We will audit them and use the money for the wall. The wagecucks and wizards together will build the wall in record time We will deport all illegal normies. And we will make it think it was their idea via meme warfare. We will get the meme coalition to start making memes about going back to reddit and how r9k is dead etc. The edgelords will deal with the remaining normies. Striking fear into their hearts enough that they wish they had never ventured on to our board. Amendment 1: '''Wall builders get a siesta in the afternoon. '''Votes: *Yay:' '''13 *Nay: 0 *Total: 13 Normie Separation Bill (NSB) Proposed by '''y-you too REE !e6tn/uK1Uw' The Normie Seperation Bill will require all normies to join a left (normie) party. If there are normies in a robot party they are required to move to a normie party. If this is not done the punishment is being killed slower in the beta uprising then most of your normie friends. Votes: * Yay: 10 * Nay: 4 * Total: 14 Normie definition bill Proposed by: bano 2D !!VkylUOP4aRZ A normie is a person that fits at least 2 of the following criteria: * Had sex with someone who wasn't paid to do it or forced to * Has been shown romantic affection to by a human being * Posts pictures of themselves on social media * Goes to parties without being forced to do so (like going to family parties because parents force you to do it) * Is a woman (this refers to biological sex, FTM is a woman) * Has more than one friend and spends time with these friends IRL * Can hold a normal conversation IRL * Isn't showing any signs of a mental illness / personality disorder / etc Votes: * ￼Yay: 7 * Nay: 4 * Total: 11 Official Bird of /r9k/ Bill Proposed by: NormalChadNormies '''!!CbUj2FXuUrL The Official Bird of /r9k/ will henceforth be the White Bellied C￼aique. Under no circumstances will citizens and non-citizens of /r9k/ be allowed to disturb it's habitat or harm the Official Bird. Memebers of parliament must accept that the Official Bird was chosen for it's cultural and psychological similarities to /r9k/, which are as follows: The Official Bird is: * Intelligent * Nihilistic * And with a wicked sense of humor Any denying of said traits is akin to denying who we are, and is considered a step towards being a Chad. All other birds must understand their place below the Official Bird, and anyone caught supporting another bird in an attempt to raise it higher in public opinion than the Official Bird shall be keked by all memebers of parliament. '''Votes: * Yay: 6 * Nay: 5 * Total: 11 Category:Bills already voted on Category:Bills